


Better than Sex

by TiffanyF



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony makes a comment that Gibbs enjoys questioning suspects more than sex. What would happen if Gibbs heard the comment? I don't own NCIS and am only playing around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Sex

It was all Gibbs could do not to smile when he heard those words. DiNozzo didn’t know about the ear piece Gibbs was wearing so he could hear Kate’s comments on the suspect. It was a little distracting to listen to Tony babbling but at the same time the voice was soothing. And now he had plans for when the case was closed and filed.  
********************

Tony paused for a moment when he walked into Gibbs’ house; Chinese take-out bags in both hands. He could tell something wasn’t right but he didn’t flinch when he felt a body behind him, taking the bags from his hands. “Hey, boss, what’s up?”

“I think I’m gonna play Abby tonight and conduct a little experiment,” Gibbs replied, cuffing Tony’s hands behind his back. “You’re under arrest, DiNozzo. You have the right to remain silent. You do not have the right to an attorney present. Now you’re going to be questioned so sit down.”

“Did I miss something here, boss?” Tony asked as he was pushed down onto the sofa.

“Nope.” Gibbs sat down on the coffee table and looked at his lover. “After you filed your final report tonight, what did you do after you left work?”

“What’s that got to do with….?”

“I’ll ask the questions, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said in his best interrogation room voice. “What did you do when you left work tonight?”

The younger man looked at his lover for a long moment before falling back against the cushions. “You heard me today, didn’t you?”

“Now what are you talking about, DiNozzo?”

“My comment to Kate,” Tony groaned. “I never learn, do I? Damn it, how’d you hear this time? Are you psychic?”

Gibbs grinned. “It’s called new technology, Tony.” He moved over to the sofa and undid the handcuffs before pushing his young lover down and stretched out on top of him. “Did you really think I’d rather be stuck in that interrogation room smelling sweat and listening to their lies than having you spread out under me? Feeling your muscles as you press back against me, tasting every inch of your skin before thrusting into your body and taking you so hard you feel me for days?”

“Oh, god,” Tony moaned. He reached up and pulled Gibbs’ head down and claimed his lips in a kiss. Gibbs deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Tony’s mouth, tasting the pop Tony had drunk on the drive over.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Gibbs whispered a few minutes later. “I’m too old to make out on the couch.”

“You’re not that old, boss,” Tony grinned. He kissed Gibbs again and helped his older lover up. “I think you look good.” He untucked Gibbs’ shirt and pushed it and his undershirt up over his head. “Make that, really, really good.”

“Brat,” Gibbs snarled and attacked, pushing Tony up against the wall, capturing Tony’s mouth in a fierce, possessive kiss. “You’re mine.”

“Forget the bedroom, I can’t wait,” Tony moaned, thrusting against his lover. “I want you now, please.”

“Are you sure?”

“Oh yeah,” Tony moaned. “I need you so bad, boss.”

Gibbs grinned and unbuckled Tony’s belt and started to push down pants and boxers. “Kick your shoes off.” He stood back up and pushed off Tony’s shirt in one smooth motion. “Turn around and stop calling me boss; it’s weird.”

“A little too kinky for you?” Tony smirked. He turned around and braced himself against the front hallway wall. “So what do you prefer; Gibbs, Leroy?”

“How about just using my name?” Gibbs asked. “It’s not that hard to say.” He fished out the lube he’d stashed in his pant’s pocket before undoing his slacks and stepping out of them. He slicked a finger and started teasing his lover.

“Please, Gibbs, I need you so bad,” Tony moaned, pushing back against the teasing finger.

“Nope, not until you say my name, Tony,” Gibbs said, pressing in against him. “Come on, just say it. No more of this boss crap when we’re alone.” He let his voice drop to a rough whisper. “Say my name and I’ll take you right here, right now just like you want. I can tell you’re still stretched from last night, this morning and lunch so all I have to do is slide into you. All you have to do is say my name.”

“Bastard,” Tony moaned, his head dropping forward.

“Close, Tony, very close,” Gibbs whispered. “Can you feel how hard I am, Tony? How much I want you? Don’t you want to feel me inside you, making your whole body light up with pleasure until you explode?” He let the tips of two fingers slip into his lover’s body to double check that the young man was ready for him and wouldn’t come to harm from the little prep he was using.

“Jethro!” Tony shouted, his back arching as he tried to push back against the fingers needing to feel something of his lover in him.

Gibbs’ grin widened and he pressed home in a single hard stroke, stilling so Tony could adjust to the invasion. He leaned in over Tony’s shoulder and nipped at his lover’s left ear. “Turn your head for me, Tony,” he whispered.

“Move, please.”

“When you look at me.”

Tony groaned and turned his head to the left. Gibbs moved a little and claimed Tony’s mouth in a fierce kiss at the same time he pulled back and thrust into Tony, one hand on the younger man’s hip for balance. He ran the other up Tony’s chest to play with the peaked nipples he found there.

When Tony’s head dropped back on Gibbs’ shoulder with a loud moan, Gibbs leaned down to suck on Tony’s long neck and sped up his thrusts.

“You gonna come for me, Tony?” Gibbs asked his voice low and commanding. “Help me over the edge by clamping down on my cock? I need you to come, Tony; now.”

It never failed to amaze Gibbs how well his young lover followed orders away from work. Tony’s body went taunt and he shot over Gibbs’ wall, the contractions of his body pulling the older man into his own climax.

“Why don’t you do that at work?” Gibbs asked, once their breathing had returned to normal.

“What?”

“Follow my orders without question.”

Tony smiled and leaned back to kiss Gibbs. “Because you don’t have your cock up my ass driving me wild,” he whispered.

“It could be arranged,” Gibbs said softly.

Tony’s smile grew. “Kate could deal but Probie would probably die of shock.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Gibbs pulled back and turned Tony towards the stairs. “So I guess I have to enjoy it while I can. Bed, now and I’ll let you top.” He started laughing as Tony bounded away. “There’s still the elevator,” he said softly, following his lover.


End file.
